So Close but Yet so Far
by Bookworm and Lover
Summary: What Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair have is love. Beautiful, breathtaking love. But along comes the third Quarter Quell and threatens them what will they do? How will they react? This story sort of takes place where I left off in Crept Up. It will be in Annie and Finnick's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow fanfictioners, it's me Bookworm and Lover back from whatever it was I was doing haha. No I am not dead, I just lost inspiration but I am back now, hopefully for good. Most of you are probably reading this story because you read my other fanfiction 'Crept Up'. This is sort of like the sequel, but if you haven't read it that's okay, you don't have to read it.**

**I'm so sorry it took me this long to update, I promised myself I never would do what I did, but I ended up doing it and I'm so sorry!**

**I literally haven't been on fanfiction for the longest time and I haven't read any others so if someone has a similar story as mine I swear I didn't steal it. It may take me a little longer to put these up because I am actually going through Catching Fire and trying to take the same dialogue and action from it so we shall see how that turns out **

**But anyways thanks for reading and I hope you continue too.**

**Also the title represents of course Finnick and Annie's relationship in the Quarter Quell. They were so close but the Quarter Quell pushed them apart. Yea I know its cheesy ha-ha, but I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry for the long authors note!**

…**..**

**Annie Cresta**

I hated almost everything about the Capitol. The style, the population but most importantly: their leader. President Snow, the snake eyed beast who ruined me. Who ruined us. By us I mean the other victors. My name is Annie Cresta, I survived the 70th Hunger Games purely by luck, and I love Finnick Odair with all of my heart. How does one describe Finnick Odair? Handsome of course, arrogant at times, and so broken, most people don't see that side of him. But most don't know his secret.

Most don't know that at least ten times a month he has to go to the Capitol. He has to go there and let the woman there do whatever they want to him. At first it bothered me, in fact it still does a little, but he is doing it to protect his loved ones including me. President Snow couldn't do the same to me because I am the 'mad girl', I'm crazy, broken and confused to the Capitol. I am unwanted there, which is perfectly fine by me.

I hadn't seen Finnick for five days, but he was coming back from the Capitol. Mags and I walked over to the train station and waited patiently for the train to come. Mags was good company, but she couldn't speak that well because she had a stroke a little while ago. She was one of the only people who would talk to me, and consider me a friend. After my own Hunger Games all of my friends left me, it wasn't like I had that many before to begin with in the first place.

"Annie?" A voice snapping me out of my thoughts, I looked up completely shocked. Finnick. He smiled and hugged me. "Were you in your own little world again." he whispered softly into my ear, sending shivers throughout my body. I tended to do that, get lost in my thoughts. I hugged him tightly, we quickly pulled apart. Nobody was supposed to know we were together. If someone saw us and the Capitol found out there would be consequences. There already had been. Finnick's father was dead because of them and so was my grandfather, but I didn't like to think about that.

Finnick hugged Mags as well and we all walked back down to the Victors Village. By the time we got back the sun was setting and Mags went inside complaining that her leg hurt, leaving us alone on the beach. We walked for some time, finding a secluded area and sat down in silence.

Once I was sure we were alone I practically pounced on him. I could feel him smiling when our lips touched. For the first time in a few days I felt alive again, there wasn't words to describe how what it was like to be with Finnick, just feelings.

He slowly pulled me on top of him and I laughed joyfully. "Wait…" he said breathlessly. "Before we get too carried away I have to tell you something."

"What, what is it?" I said nervously sliding off of him so he can sit up.

"We have to get home soon. Tonight they're announcing the Quarter Quell."

"Really? The games are months away."

"Yea, I know. This it's worrying the crap out of me. There making this games 'the most interesting games yet', or at least that's what one of my sources said."

By sources he meant one of the gossipy women of the Capitol.

**Finnick Odair**

By the time we got home Annie made her famous crab soup. One time when I was gone Annie apparently went through a big cooking faze, Mags showed her multiple recipes but she almost burnt down the house with other dishes, but for some reason she was very good at making crab soup. It was excellent, but then again I would eat anything Annie made me.

After dinner we all gathered up into my living room. My mother and my sister Opal were there. She beamed when she saw me. Opal and my mother were working at the market all day. We chatted and joked until the television came on. We all immediately went silent.

Caesar Flickerman was on screen interviewing Cinna one of the stylists. District 12 to be exact, last year's winners were from there. Yea, _winners_. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark were one of the luckiest victors to date. Not only did both of the win (which until the seventy-fifth Hungers Games was impossible) but their style was a very big thing to the Capitol. I had seen one to many flame tattoos and clothing articles that incorporated some sort of fire into it.

They were 'the star crossed lovers' of District 12. Annie thought there love was real, I for one thought it was a hoax. I thought Everdeen didn't love the boy, but the boy loved her. The Capitol thought it was the cutest thing ever, you could tell when they put up pictures of Katniss in ridiculous wedding dresses the live audience screamed and some even cried.

I scoffed at their silliness and tuned out until I heard the words "… the seventy-fifth Hunger Games, and that means it's time our third Quarter Quell!"

The anthem booms and Annie tensed besides me as President Snow walks onto the stage with a boy following him and holding a wooden box, my hands secretly grab hers and I squeeze it to let her know I am there for her. Once the anthem ends Snow begins a long and dreadful speech of the Dark Days thus the Hunger Games was born. My mind wandered to the Districts, lots of them were doing little things to annoy the Capitol, and District 4 wasn't sending enough seafood in. It wasn't like the citizens of the Capitol ate it all anyways.

Snow reminds us all of the previous Quarter Quells "On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it."

I wasn't alive for that Hunger Games and I don't think I would have want to been. Those reapings must have been awful. President Snow then talks about the year Haymitch one, the fiftieth Hunger Games.

"And know we honour out third Quarter Quell." Said the president, I couldn't even imagine what was on the slip of paper, something horrible, something-

"On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

My mother's hands flies to her throat and Opal gives a little shriek. I look over at Annie, she is very calm, almost too calm. She looks around the room, to me and Mags. "One of us is going back into the arena."

I stand up. "You don't know that! There are so many other victors in 4. I mean-," I couldn't breathe.

"No Finnick." She said quietly. "The Capitol wants entertainment. They'll send me in because it will be fun to see the mad girl go back into the games. I'll be the easiest kill. If they don't send you but I'm pretty sure they will because of how many times you have annoyed the Capitol, you'll end up volunteering yourself to try to try to save me. This will end up getting you killed because you'll try to save me. Don't you see Finnick? This game wasn't meant for survivors. _We_. _All_. _Die_."

…**.**

**I really hope you like it! I haven't written anything for the longest time. Let me know what you think. Do you have any suggestions?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the positive feedback! I really appreciate it!**

…**..**

**Finnick Odair**

I hated when Annie acted all calm. I always thought it was better to let out your emotions rather than keeping them all bundled up inside, and then at some point they'd burst up inside leaving you in a bigger mess than you already started with.

Once the television was turned off Annie slowly rose and walked to her bedroom, I heard the door shut and I didn't even have to think, and I walked up after her. I opened the door and Annie sat cross legged on the bed. Her brows were slightly furrowed as she stared at the wall across from her. She didn't even have the slightest sign of breaking, or crying. I slowly came and sat down beside her.

"Can they even do this?" Annie asked and looked up at me with big green eyes, those beautiful eyes have seen so many secrets, so many things that a girl her aged shouldn't be seeing. In fact, she wasn't a girl anymore, she was a woman. The game changes people and makes them wise beyond their years.

"I guess they can Annie." I replied bitterly. I wondered what the other victors were feeling. Mags would surely take it the same way Annie is, quietly and assessing the situation. Johanna was got to be freaking out, even if it's just a tiny bit, she was the only female victor in District 7. But so was Katniss Everdeen. The Capitol must be so sympathetic for her. Her and lover boy had just won the games, and Katniss would have to go back into the area for sure.

I shook my head. I didn't want to think about the other tributes, at least not now. The games were months away, and I had a plan.

"Annie. I want to promise you something." I said, grabbing her hand and trailing my thumb across her wrist. "I'm you are chosen for the Quarter Quell, I am going to volunteer."

"Finnick-,"

"No listen. You think me volunteering is me trying to save you. It's not just that. It's also saving _me_, I wouldn't be able to survive without you. But you, I've seen you do it every single day that I am gone."

"No wait-,"

"I know you don't think you could win Annie. But you could, I could train you, with my help you won't be defenceless."

That was when the tears started coming out of Annie's eyes. "I don't want to do this Finnick." She sniffed.

I put my head in my hands. "I don't want too either."

.

.

.

A few days passed and Annie and I started running on the shoreline everyday early in the morning. She had great stamina, and could run very far, but she wasn't the best sprinter which saved my life sometimes in my own Hunger Games.

"Aren't we cheating?" Annie asked one day after our jog. "Tributes aren't supposed to train."

I gave her that 'are you kidding me look'. "Have you seen the tributes from 1 and two? District 4 is even considered a 'Career' district. I don't really think they'll care."

We walked up the beach towards Mags house where Annie stayed. "Are you actually going to train me? You know with like tridents or knives."

I stopped. I never really considered that. I didn't want Annie to ever have to hold a weapon again. "Uh…" then it clicked, "Why don't we try something else first." I stepped a few feet away from her. "What do you do if someone charges towards you and tries to surprise you from behind? Running and screaming isn't an option."

Annie rolled her eyes at me. "Why don't you charge me and we'll see what happens." She said challengingly.

I flashed a cocky smile. I didn't really want to charge at her though, hurting Annie was never an option.

"Come on Fin, I'm waiting."

I closed my eyes and ran towards her, but it felt all wrong, Annie wasn't the enemy, I loved her-

I didn't even realize Annie had me on the ground, straddling my waist. I stared up at her in awe, her curly brown hair rained down her shoulders and tickled my face, her face was slightly pink either from the fight or the running, I laughed slightly, I had to stop thinking Annie couldn't defend herself, because she could. Annie glared down at me. "You totally went easy on me!"

A door opened and close and Annie quickly leapt off of me and I jumped up. It was only Mags and I sighed in relief. Mags watched us with sad wise eyes and walked down the stairs of her house to the beach. She hobbled unsteadily towards Annie and whispered in her ear.

Annie's eyes widened after she was done talking. "No Mags you can't do that!"

I frowned. Mags voice had becoming more worse over the years, barely letting her be able to speak at all. "What, what is it?"

Annie turned towards me and shook her head. "She says that when the reapings come, no matter who is chosen, unless that it's her, she'll volunteer for them."

"What?!" I asked completely stunned. "Mags…"

She shook her head and glared at me. Letting us know her decision was final. She was going back into the games.

As will I.

.

.

.

My life had turned into an endless pattern. When I wasn't at the Capitol I would go fishing with my trident. I hadn't had any use for it since my games. I got money so I didn't need to go hunt for food every day. I missed it, the waves of the ocean, and the sand between my toes, the heat beating down onto my bare back. After fishing I would occasionally go down to the market it and sell the fish I would get. I would walk around the crowded market, looking around for something, I would never find anything and I would go home and do whatever Annie would want to do. We were just days away from the reaping, my stomach had a very sick feeling in it.

Two nights before the reaping I got a phone call. It was Haymitch. I frowned at the phone and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Listen kid. We don't have that much time."

"What are you talking,-"

"Look the Capitol is usually monitoring the calls, but I have someone over there who is watching them just for a few minutes. We have a problem."

How could he get someone to not bug our calls? "What is it?"

"We have a rebellion on our hands don't you see it? The Capitol is _pissed_. The Districts aren't doing what they're told. Katniss and Peeta, _two teenagers_ bested them at their own game last year! That's why they're doing this. That's why they're forcing victors back into the arena. "

"There's doing we can do about it."

Annie peered into the living room. "What are you doing love?"

I covered the phone and smiled at her. "Nothing just some victor wanting to talk before the games, our motto is 'no hard feelings." Once she left I put the phone back into my ear, "Go on."

"We can _fight_. District 13 is still alive Finnick. _We have_ rebels_ inside the _Capitol_ as we speak_. Lots of people are on board with this. Even _Johanna_." Haymitch said through the phone, he didn't sound intoxicated.

"Can Annie know?" I whispered into the phone.

"I wouldn't tell her, just in case. Speaking of Annie we want her to make a huge scene at the reaping." Haymitch said.

"Why?"

"To show how cruel and awful the Capitol can be. Trying to force a crazy girl back into the arena. That will piss off a lot of people."

"Annie is not crazy." I interjected. "Just… damaged sometimes."

"Will she do it?" he asked.

"I don't know. How would I tell her to do that at the reaping if I'm not supposed to tell her about this?"

"Just make something up! I don't know! But I have to go. Mags knows all about this and she'll tell you anything if you have any questions."

"Um… okay good-," The phone clicked and I was along. I stared at the phone in disbelief. Did that just happen?


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you're having a good break if you get one!**

**Finnick Odair**

The day before the Quarter Quell reapings I woke up very early. Unable to sleep I got up, quietly dressed and walked along the beach for a while. The sun was just starting to rise, blinding me momentarily.

I talked to Mags about the night before. A man named Plutarch Heavensbee was leading it all, and had it planned out, he had already been involved with an undercover group for several years that was trying to overthrow the Capitol. He was posed as the Head Gamemaker this year. He was a naughty boy by Capitol standards. Plutarch had leaked information to Haymitch about the arena. There was a force field, and Beetee had to find a way to get rid of it, all of the weapons we'd need would be at the Cornucopia. Also there were the trackers, we had to get them out of our bodies so the Capitol couldn't find us. Also Mags and I and everyone else who was involved had to protect the 'star crossed lovers' with our lives and if anything were to happen to them, it would be all over. District 13 needed the mockingjay, it all made sense now, the berries, her pin. We needed to keep Peeta alive as well or else there would there would be no alliance with her and Thirteen.

Katniss and Peeta weren't allowed to know anything just in case something went wrong and we were all taken back to the Capitol. But I didn't want to think that way. I massaged my temples. It was a lot to take in.

I walked around the fish market, trying to figure out how it was all going to work, some of us were bound to die.

I walked along not expecting to find anything. But something caught my eye and I walked over.

It was a ring.

**Annie Cresta**

Today was hard. Today would be the last day I would probably see Finnick and Mags. It was terrifying, knowing that Mags and I would never share a house, Finnick and I would never be able to share the same bed.

I had spent an entire day with Mags, she couldn't talk the best, but we were still friends, we would lose each other. Loosing Mags was like losing a mother. She was one of the only people I loved. If both of them were to die, I don't think I could live anymore.

That night I lay in bed and started to cry, feeling helpless. Finnick didn't come and say goodbye, sure he could do it tomorrow. But it since everyone wasn't supposed to know it wasn't as intimate as I would have hoped.

I was just about to doze off when there was a soft knock at my window. I quickly rose knowing who it would be, I wasn't even going to pretend to be surprised, I knew he was coming, I _wanted_ him too.

After lifting up the window slid inside my room quietly. Finnick jumped up and hugged me. "I'm so sorry! I was going to come around, but I was looking for something…" he drifted off and took of his sandals that he wore.

I sat down on the bed and stared at him confused when he started to pace nervously around my room. Why would he be nervous? The Quarter Quell, Finnick had never looked that nervous before-

Finnick slid down beside me and grabbed my hand. "Um… Annie?"

"Yes Fin?" I patted his hand.

"Um, it's okay if you don't say no, I really don't mind in fact-,"

"Just spit it out Finnick." I laughed.

He pulled something out of his pant pocket. A ring. And slid it onto my wrist. It was beautiful, it looked old, but very beautiful none the less. "I know we might not be able to see each other again, and I know thanks to the Capitol we probably would never be able to, but I was wonder would you do me the greatest honour of-,"

That's when I started to cry. Not just cry, bawl. Uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry!" Finnick stood up, "I can go. I know it was sort of stupid."

"No." I shook my head the wiped my tears. "It's not that. It's just… it's just," I snivelled again and tried to control myself. "I never thought anyone would ever love me as much as you do."

Finnick's eyes softened. "Yes. Yes!" I jumped up and hugged him. He patted my hair has I clung to him. Never wanting to let go. I looked up at him and suddenly we were kissing. It wasn't wild and quick. But slow, desperate, wanting and passionate.

"Wait…" Finnick said between kisses. "Before we go too far I need to ask you to do a favour for me."

"Anything." I looked up at him.

"At the reaping tomorrow… uh will you… freak out? I mean like scream and cry and stuff."

"I probably would have ended up doing that anyway." I confessed. "But why?"

"It will just make the Capitol people feel guilty, then that will make sense for Mags to volunteer. Thus making them feel even guiltier for making an elderly woman go back to the Capitol."

I nodded. "Okay."

He hugged me. "I'm sorry Annie that was sort of a weird request."

"That's okay." I rested my head on his muscular chest. "I have a request then for you." My heart pounded even faster and my cheeks grew warm. My fingers started to trace his chest and shoulders, I leaned up to kiss him. "Since I may never see you again." My throat felt like there was something huge stuck inside of it and I couldn't swallow it. "I want to spend in the best possible I can think of. With you."

Finnick's eyes were wide with recognition. "Annie, we have talked about this…"

I felt the urge to roll my eyes. Every time we got to imitate he would back away and stop. "I know you're scared. I know you want this to be special, but isn't this special enough? I may never see you again. I may never,-"My breathing hitched and I looked down at our feet, trying to fight the urge to cry. That urge was winning. I felt ridiculous, like a horny school girl trying to get with the teacher or something.

Suddenly I was up in the air, and on the bed. The blankets on my bed touched the bare skin of the back of my legs. I gasped loudly.

Finnick looked up at me, his eyes filled with vulnerability and lust. He bent down slightly as if he was going to kiss me, but he hesitated. I nodded as if to say _go ahead, I want this._ His lips met mine and it felt right. My hands went to his shirt and tugged it off, revealing his perfect chest. It felt warm underneath my fingers, as I slid them up his shoulders and neck to rest them in his bronze hair.

Then my pajama shirt came off, gooseflesh danced along my arms and stomach. Finnick stared at me in appreciation.

All of our close came off and

I gave him everything I had.

…**..**

** So yes, they *ahem* had sex. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! Just kidding. I don't think I could have gone into more details, just because I am awkward like that lol. But I seriously debated if I wanted them too, because honestly it made sense if they did and it made sense if they didn't. I feel like (I can't believe I'm saying this and I'm sorry if that makes you mad because these characters aren't similar in anyway besides this) Annie and Finnick, in a way are **_**slightly **_**like Bella and Edward. Just in the sense that Bella wanted the D and Edward was all "No, no!" because he didn't want to hurt her. But Finnick's situation is much more emotional/ complicated than that, he would be forced out to have sex with different woman. He wanted to make sure Annie was ready and willing, and that he felt comfortable enough too. I feel like Finnick didn't want her to be like just a Capitol woman (which she isn't but I feel like he was too scared). He didn't want to use her the way the Capitol woman did to him.**

** Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't really read through it again… so sorry! It's getting late!**

** So yea… I probably won't be able to post tomorrow because in my time zone it will be Christmas, but if you don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays!**


End file.
